It is known to provide a voltage regulator which includes a reference voltage source, an operational amplifier, and an output transistor. However, while such a voltage regulator produces a satisfactory regulated voltage output, it is relatively expensive, relatively cumbersome, and as a result not particularly suitable for use as a voltage regulator in VLSI circuits.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a voltage regulator which produces a satisfactory regulated voltage output but which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.